Daniel Sean Bryce
| title = Chief Tactical Officer | stationed = Deep Space K-7 | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = }} Daniel Sean Bryce was a human Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. His assignments included the and Deep Space K-7. ( ) Early life Daniel Sean Bryce was born in Challenger City, Belle Terre on 20 December 2351. A short while later, his parents, planetary surveyors for Coleman Dynamics, were killed when their ship was struck by a quantum filament, and young Bryce was raised by their close friends, the Rodgers family. In 2367, at the age of 15, Bryce left Belle Terre and worked his way across the Quadrant on transports and freighters. He visited many planets, and encountered many different alien races in his travels. After three years of wandering, he met Captain Steve Tecklenberg, who encouraged him to join Starfleet. Starfleet Bryce entered the Starfleet Academy in 2370, majoring in tactics and intelligence. Assigned to Bravo Squad, he devoted himself to his studies, and rarely engaged in social activities. He did, however, forge a close friendship with his roommate, Clark Sheridan. During his time at the Academy, Bryce also befriended Cadet Eli Castien, and spent several months as an intern with the Judge Advocate General's office as well. He graduated in the 91st percentile in 2374. As an Ensign, Bryce's first assignment was as a security officer on the . After the Dominion War, Bryce became the guardian of Joel Sheridan, whose father Clark had been killed in the Second Battle of Chin'toka. He entered the Advanced Tactical Training program, and spent the next year with Joel on Mars. Promoted to Lieutenant junior grade in 2377, Bryce was assigned to the as assistant chief of security under Lieutenant Benjamin Riniker, and Joel went to live with the Rodgers family on Belle Terre. In 2379, Bryce was promoted to full Lieutenant and transferred to the USS Destrier as security chief. After almost a year on the Destrier, he joined the Special Operations division in 2380, and was assigned as Tactical officer on the prototype recon vessel USS Mata Hari. Later that year, during a covert mission in Tholian space, the Mata Hari collided with a Tholian vessel and became trapped within a gas giant. The surviving crew, including Bryce, were rescued by the USS Amelia Earhart and transported to Deep Space K-7. After the death of Lieutenant Teya Kestrel, Bryce became the senior officer among the Mata Hari survivors. He aided the K-7 crew in defending against a presumed Romulan attack, and in the aftermath, officially transferred to K-7 as Chief Tactical Officer. Bryce held a level 10 phaser marksman rating, and black belts in two martial arts. He was trained to resist a low-to-mid level telepathic probe. Besides Federation Standard, Bryce was fluent in Romulan (Rihannsu and Rom'lesta dialects), Klingon, Orion and Gaelic. Related to his natural language and computer skills, he was also a master cryptographer. Psychological profile Bryce was a loner. Despite the close-knit community of Belle Terre, especially among those of Irish descent, he grew up emotionally distant from everyone around him. That is not to suggested he was anti-social, but he had a hard time letting others past his emotional barriers. In spite of that, Bryce could be very protective of people, even those he didn't know well. Faced with a situation when lives were in danger, Bryce would always place himself in harm's way to save whoever he could. Growing up, he hated the nickname "Danny," and insisted that people call him by his middle name, Sean, or simply "Bryce." Confident and intelligent, his sense of honor and loyalty was beyond compare, and those individuals that did manage to break through Bryce's cold exterior found they couldn't have a better friend. During his childhood and teen years, he thought of Ben and Keith Rodgers as his brothers, and maintained close ties with them throughout his life. Bryce also loved children, something that appeared incongruous with the rest of his emotional makeup, and most kids seemed to like him as well. His sense of humor was dry and understated, but always present, and it was rare that one could beat him in a "war of puns." He preferred not to talk about his past, giving his crewmates the impression that he carried deep scars. A workaholic, who would frequently pull double shifts, when Bryce was faced with a problem, he would not rest until he solved it. Whenever a personal crisis hit him, most of the time he would attempt to get lost in his work. Possessing an almost Holmesian deductive ability, Bryce was extremely analytical and observant, and could find patterns where others saw nothing. He was very detail oriented and strategically minded, able to see both the big picture and the way individuals were effected by any given situation. He was able to "read" people very well, and understood what made them "tick." Despite that, Bryce's social skills were almost a negative value. He isolated himself, and that detachment came with a price. Whereas most people have someone to lean on, someone to help them through difficulties, Bryce usually relied solely on himself, and internalized his anger or pain. That lead to an almost obsessive drive which he channeled into his work, but could drain him emotionally. He was prone to periods of mild depression, and had a somewhat hasty temper. Interests and hobbies He had a passion for reading, though he enjoyed holodeck adventures as well. A self-professed info-junkie, Bryce would soak up any tidbit of information, no matter how trivial. On off duty hours, he either spent time alone in his quarters, or found an empty table in a corner of a lounge and stared out at the stars. An outdoorsman, though not very inclined toward sports, Bryce nonetheless maintained a regimen of holodeck exercises, which included running, rock climbing, fencing, and martial arts. He was also fond of classic 20th century motion pictures. Background notes *Daniel Sean Bryce was a character played by Tim Morgan in the Junction Point PbEM game. When Junction Point ceased to operate and many of the crew transferred their characters to Typhon Station, Tim decided to create a new character instead, and Bryce became a background character in Star Trek: Pendragon. *In a proposed Star Trek/''Stargate'' crossover series, Bryce would have served on the SG-1 team with Commander Jeffrey Malone. *As originally conceived, Bryce was modeled on 's portrayal of in The Bourne Identity film. In his Star Trek: Stargate Alpha incarnation, however, he was "played" by in photomanipulations. When seen in later sims and RPGs, had taken over the role. Bryce, Daniel Sean Bryce, Daniel Sean Bryce, Daniel Sean Bryce, Daniel Sean Bryce, Daniel Sean Bryce, Daniel Sean